


Дом

by akino_ame



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джао возвращается домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках флэшмоба для Нагинаты.  
> Бета - жан хавок.

Дым стелился по земле сизой полосой, не поднимался выше колен, но казался таким густым и плотным, что ступать было тяжело. Ноги вязли в нем, тонкие серые щупальца тянулись вслед, хватали за штаны и сапоги. Щупальца казались живыми, но, конечно, это было вовсе не так. 

Джао отмахнулся, удобнее устроил на спине походный рюкзак — он тоже норовил соскользнуть, старался задержать в пути. По спине тек пот, рубаха прилипла к телу, влажные волосы лезли в глаза. Джао отер лицо рукавом, распрямил плечи и двинулся вперед еще решительнее. Глухо звякнула в недрах полупустого рюкзака походная посуда, под подошву сапога попал острый камень. Но все это было неважным, слишком незначительным, чтобы обращать внимание и останавливаться. Оставалось совсем немного — Джао возвращался домой. 

Деревенька раскинулась внизу: десяток серо-коричневых каменных домов с крытыми тростником крышами, утоптанные тропинки и широкую полосу желтой дороги скрывал дым вперемешку с туманом, по краям дороги росли густые кустарники. Темные в опускающихся сумерках листья казались почти черными, словно кто-то специально смазал зеленую поверхность чернилами, только черенки да прожилки проступали едва заметно, но и те казались дымными нитями. Деревенька утопла в котловине между гор, со всех сторон, кроме юга, была окружена лесом. Джао вдохнул полной грудью и ощутил необыкновенную легкость — дым здесь казался еще крепче, от него свербело в носу. Но этот запах был привычным и родным, он скапливался в не продуваемом ветром пространстве, томился и оставался неотъемлемой частью его дома, его теперешней жизни. Джао скучал по нему.

Его дом был самым крайним на западной части, и пока Джао шел к нему, он успел перекинуться парой слов с тетушкой Джун, потрепать по макушке малыша Ки-Тана и сунуть старушке Май завернутую в платок буханку хлеба. Май вцепилась в нее узловатыми пальцами, прошамкав тихое «спасибо» и юркнула в домик — старушка любила хлеб приграничья. Несмотря на то, что Джао не торопился, домой его тянуло, словно магнитом. Уже впереди ясно виднелись крепкие каменные стены и узкие перекладины оградки, отделявшей посевы от дворика.

Во дворе звонким лаем залился пес — почуял хозяина, на низком крыльце показалась маленькая фигурка, и сердце Джао забилось сильнее.

Последние метры он преодолел почти бегом, рюкзак стучал по спине, ремень впился в плечо и грудь, посуда звенела и бренчала, словно охрипшие бубенцы на шее ездового мангуста. Дым больше не удерживал, наоборот, стал менее плотным, даже проглянула желтая дорога. Фигурка на крыльце застыла неподвижно, всматриваясь в сумерки, и Джао уже видел бледное лицо, тонкие руки, вцепившиеся в край сине-серой юкаты, и яркие даже в темноте золотисто-медовые глаза.

Азула ждала его. Ее взгляд — два крошечных огонька пламени, сиявших в темноте, — притягивал. Вот он магнит, тянувший его домой.

Стоило Джао ступить на выложенную камнем дорожку к дому, как Азула отмерла: развернулась на пятках — деревянные гэта громко стукнули, — и распахнула скрипучую дверь. 

— Ты долго! — бросила она через плечо и исчезла в темноте дома.

Вот тебе и теплый прием, вот тебе и магнит,тянувший домой. Джао вздохнул, рюкзак вмиг потяжелел вдвое, оттягивая плечи, клонил к земле. Снова залился лаем пес, дернул привязь и зашелся глухим хрипом.

— Ну-ну, дружок. — Джао сбросил наземь рюкзак и подошел к собаке. Та прижала острые уши к голове, забила хвостом по бокам, пока Джао небрежно потрепал ее по холке и ослабил ошейник. Жесткая шерсть заколола ладонь. — Соскучился, мальчик?

Собака заскулила игриво, встала на задние лапы, вывалила язык. Джао, зная, что если бы пес мог, он бы весело скакал вокруг, упал на спину, подставляя живот, и звал с собой в горы, улыбнулся:

— Хоть кто-то мне рад. Потерпи, мальчик. Сначала надо задобрить принцессу. А то нам обоим не поздоровится.

Все это будет потом, будет завтра и послезавтра, в ближайшие дни Джао больше никуда не собирался. Только в горы, за хворостом да, может, за орехами. Он со вздохом подобрал рюкзак и двинулся к дому. За спиной раздался громкий радостный лай — Ктал, казалось, поддерживал Джао. Он провел рукой по прохладной каменной стене и толкнул дверь, ступил в темную комнату.

В доме было тихо: потрескивал огонь в очаге, едва слышно скрипнула половица под ногой, зашелся сердитым пыхтением чайник на плите. 

— Принцесса, — позвал Джао. 

Он не видел Азулу, но был совершенно уверен, что она не могла выскользнуть на улицу. В домике было три бедно обставленные комнаты, узкое пространство между ними едва ли можно было назвать коридором. Джао поскреб пальцами тонкую перегородку, отделявшую комнату принцессы и коридор, потом подумал, что Азула скорее разгневается, чем обрадуется, если он посмеет явиться к ней с дороги, даже не смыв пыль и собачий дух с рук. 

Из приграничья Джао привез Азуле подарок, но если поспешить, то и скупой благодарности не дождешься. Не стоило попадаться Азуле на глаза, пока она была сердита. И Джао отступил к кухне, снял с огня чайник, плеснул немного кипятка в таз, полный холодной воды, стащил пропыленную одежду, оставшись в одних только штанах, обтер тело влажной тряпицей. Надо было выйти на улицу, за дом, чтобы не смущать принцессу, но Джао слишком долго находился в отлучке, слишком соскучился по дому, слишком сильно хотел вернуться, чтобы вот так просто снова уйти. 

И он втайне надеялся, что Азула все же появится.

— Сразу ясно мое положение в этом свинарнике, — раздалось едкое за спиной, — даже дворняжку ты поприветствовал раньше.

Азула подошла неслышно, ни единая скрипучая половица не выдала ее присутствия. Не ощутил Джао и ее гнетущей силы, разлитой в воздухе. Вокруг затрещали искры, темноту рассекли язычки пламени, озарили пространство холодным синим светом. На лице Азулы лежали длинные тени, маленький аккуратный нос вытянулся, глаза казались черными провалами. Волоски на затылке Джао зашевелились — принцесса и вправду гневалась. Ее взгляд впился в плечи, колючий и холодный, скользнул ниже по спине, и Джао облизнул губы, позволив себе замереть на мгновенье. Тело покрылось мурашками, но не от холода, а от возбуждения. Жизнь с Азулой походила на хождение по лезвию ножа: никогда нельзя было сказать получится ли сделать еще один шаг или проще свалиться в пропасть.

— У тебя отсох язык? 

— Простите, принцесса, — Джао низко склонил голову, набросил на плечи приготовленную заранее юкату. Он не боялся ее гнева, не боялся ожогов ледяного пламени, ему не хотелось ссориться в день своего возвращения. — Не желал тревожить вас, не приведя себя в порядок.

— Деревенщина, — бросила Азула, но напряжение спало — объяснение удовлетворило ее, гордость осталась не задета. Комната снова наполнилась темнотой, едва разгоняемой светом очага. — Где ты был так долго?

Она смотрела в упор, тяжелый, требовательный взгляд не позволял Джао отвернуться. Азула умела притворяться: Джао видел ее слабой и женственной, потерянной и нуждающейся в помощи, хрупкой и уязвимой — настоящей принцессой правящего дома, но быть она могла только сильной. И иногда эта неприкрытая притворством и масками сила придавливала к земле, словно многотонная каменная плита. Противиться воле Азулы было невозможно.

— Пытался разузнать, что происходит в Стране Огня. Ваш брат, — он сглотнул и поправил сам себя, — Хозяин Огня Зуко и Аватар Аанг пытаются ввести свои новые порядки. Царство Земли, как я слышал, противится. Племя Воды поддерживает, конечно, Аватара, — Джао хмыкнул, — еще бы не поддерживали. Аватар не появляется на людях без мага воды Катары, а она, как известно, дочь Хакоды. Страна Огня приняла нового Хозяина Огня без возражений, — с горечью закончил он. — Ваши поиски прекращены, Хозяин Огня безутешен, и, говорят, устроил вам пышные похороны. Кстати, по случаю в Страну Огня прилетели Аватар и магичка воды — поддержать в горе Хозяина Огня Зуко. 

— А это уже интереснее. — Азула отступила на шаг, в задумчивости прикусила губу. — Получается, сейчас Зузу в обществе Аватара и его подружки?

— Да.

— Тогда это шанс уничтожить их одним ударом. 

— Но...

— Молчи! — бросила Азула. Лицо ее не искривила гримаса недовольства, ни единой нотки обиды не проскользнула в грубоватом тоне, только еще прямее стала спина принцессы, царственней осанка, выше задрался подбородок, ярче засияли глаза. — Зузу ничего не светит. Нам нужно только пробраться в столицу и прикончить его, тогда все станет на свои места. Братец расслабится, и мы нанесем сокрушительный удар. А похороны — это отлично, Зузу заколачивает гвозди в собственный гроб, — она рассмеялась гулко, жутко. Смех шлепнулся о стены и вернулся к Джао ледяной дрожью.

— Конечно, вы правы, — поспешил согласиться он. Хотя из того, что он слышал, пока бродил по пограничью Страны Огня, да отирался в трактирах, народ там не собирался поднимать бунты. Наоборот, казалось, радовался наставшему миру. О пропавшей принцессе никто не вспоминал.

Азула, наконец, отпустила смятую ткань юкаты, и Джао разглядел на ее ладонях тонкие полумесяцы — следы от ногтей.

Они ютились в этой деревеньке уже… Джао не мог сказать сколько, но довольно долго, и жители приняли их радушно — беженцев, потерявших всё в окончившейся войне. Им выделили дом, и Джао с удовольствием заботился о принцессе. Это был его долг — долг бывшего адмирала, который не сумел уберечь Азулу в дворцовом перевороте. Если бы он только был сильнее, принцессе Страны Огня не пришлось бы сейчас прятаться в затерянной меж гор деревне, словно какой-то преступнице. Настоящий преступник, убивший своего отца, Хозяина Огня Озая, сидел на троне. Победителей не судят, судят проигравших. И сейчас они несли наказание за проигрыш и промедление. Впрочем, Джао считал это тактическим отступлением.

Азула никогда не жаловалась на скудость их жилья, на простую сельскую пищу, она приспосабливалась к условиям вокруг так, что Джао диву давался. Несмотря на то, что она делала часть домашней работы, любой, взглянувший на нее, понял бы, что перед ним особа королевской крови. И Джао не понимал, как жители этой затерянной в горах деревушки, могли быть так слепы. Даже старуха Май могла бы понять, что перед ней пропавшая Азула, знай она, конечно, что принцесса пропала.

Они, правда, постарались сменить ее внешность: Азула безжалостно обрезала длинные волосы, без сожалений выбросила форму; золотую диадему, которую носили все принцы и принцессы Страны Огня, Азула легко смяла в неровный шар и обменяла на приличный мешок серебра. Джао не мог не восхититься ею.

Раньше он думал, что Азула рождена, чтобы править. Она была еще более жестокой, жесткой, чем Озай, но и более рассудительной, умной, хитрой и изворотливой. Глуповатому и порывистому Зуко было далеко до ее тактических и стратегических способностей, знаний и опыта. Пока Зуко болтался где-то, ища приключения, Азула училась управлять страной и вести войну. Она стала бы идеальной правительницей, приведшей свой народ к процветанию и силе… 

Теперь же Джао понимал: Азула была рождена, чтобы побеждать в любых условиях. Неважно, как сильно рушился ее привычный мир, если необходимым для победы условием стало терпение и ожидание, Азула следовала ему неотступно. Ничто не могло сломить ее. С момента их побега она стала еще гибче, опытнее, мудрее. И Джао все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что он чувствует не просто благоговение и восторг от ее величия. Он с ужасом понимал, что то сладковато-горькое чувство, которое охватывало его при виде Азулы, то, как он спешил домой из своих маленьких вылазок в Страну Огня, едва ли можно было назвать только уважением и восхищением. 

— Джао, — зашипела Азула, и он тряхнул головой, понимая, что смотрел на нее, не скрываясь, опустил глаза вниз, — чего уставился?

— Простите, — он откашлялся и отвернулся, пробормотал тихо-тихо: — Я скучал по вам, принцесса.

Азула, к счастью, его не услышала. Он нашарил в углу свой походный рюкзак и вытащил из него небольшой кожаный сверток. 

— Я привез вам подарок. — Джао протянул ей сверток, и Азула уставилась на него с недоумением. Впрочем, длилось оно не дольше секунды. 

Азула сжала губы, между ее бровей пролегла изломанная тенями морщинка. Она осторожно развязала потертый ремешок, развернула кожаную обмотку и тихо выдохнула: в узком чехле тускло поблескивали три метательных ножа. Металлические рукояти покрывала сеть линий, матовый срез лезвия казался темнее, чем верхняя часть, внезапно ярко засияло острие. Азула провела большим пальцем по рисунку, и Джао, завороженный ее неторопливостью и томностью движений, пропустил момент, когда та метнула нож в дверцу шкафа.

Тени кинулись за ним вслед, запел воздух, затрещало хлипкое дерево — нож пробил дверцу насквозь, войдя в отверстие почти до рукояти. Азула вытащила второй, не глядя выбросила руку, и острие вошло в зазор между камнями, разметав в пыль глину. Третий нож Азула приберегла, теперь уже любовно огладив пальцами. Джао на мгновение испугался — слишком уж ласковым стал ее взгляд. Ничего хорошего это не сулило. 

— Принцесса, — осторожно позвал Джао, и та подняла глаза, сунув нож в чехол.

— Подай мне остальные, — потребовала Азула, и Джао был рад, что наконец мог двигаться. Почему-то пара минут, прошедшие с того момента, как Азула развязала кожаный шнурок, показались вечностью. Он выдернул нож из печально скрипнувшей дверцы, ковырнул ногтем дерево. Второй нож вошел в зазор между кладкой на полпальца, рукоять удобно легла в ладонь, когда Джао дернул ее на себя.

— Рад, что вам понравилось, — сказал он, протягивая Азуле ножи. 

— Понравилось, — мурлыкнула та, и Джао ощутил это всем телом. Звук прокатился от макушки до пяток, скользнул невесомо по позвоночнику, отозвался приятной жаркой дрожью. Джао сглотнул и облизнул губы, мотнул головой, чтобы сбросить наваждение. — Но благодарности не жди. Рассказывай, что еще накопал.

Азула сунула сверток в широкий рукав юкаты и подошла к столу, щелкнула пальцами, и комнатку залил холодный тусклый свет. Пламя Азулы разгорелось в узких чашах, расставленных по всей комнате. Она поставила на стол две пиалы, щедро бросила туда сухих ягод и чайных листьев, залила уже остывшей водой.

— Черт, — тихо выругалась она, — кто просил тебя трогать воду?

Джао не думал оправдываться: лучшая защита — это нападение. За грубостью Азула скрывала смущение, так думал он. Но с таким же успехом Джао мог ошибаться. Пока Азула снова ставила греться воду и выливала не заваренные ягоды, Джао собрался с мыслями: 

— За Хозяином Огня сейчас присматривают воины Киоши. Они круглосуточно находятся в резиденции, так просто не подобраться. Сами знаете, что воины Киоши — опытные бойцы. — Азула поморщилась и кивнула. Знала, конечно. — И, принцесса, я слышал, что Хозяин Огня редко бывает один. Он либо с Аватаром, либо под присмотром целой армии советников и стражей. Как было и при Хозяине Огня Озае, доступ во дворец есть у любого жителя Страны Огня. Досмотр при входе — минимальный. Но все это — слухи, которые гуляют в народе. Я не подходил к столице — как вы и просили. Вроде Аватар вместе с магичкой воды покинут Страну Огня через пару недель, а пока что они проводят время в Столице. Но все ждут, когда через неделю они покинут ее, собираются осмотреть страну. Думаю, не обойдут они вниманием и приграничье. 

Азула, которая разлила-таки кипяток по пиалам, уселась напротив Джао, задумчиво побарабанила ногтями по столешнице. Звук вышел звонким, четким, и снова Джао почувствовал неправильную дрожь. Предвкушение окутало его с головы до ног, словно до поры до времени оно таилось в пламени Азулы, а теперь одним движением, словно рой светлячков, опустилось на кожу. 

— Нам стоит извлечь из этого пользу, — сказала Азула. — Раз Аватар и его подружка собираются путешествовать по стране, возможно, стоит обратить внимание на них. Или же дождаться их отъезда и подобраться к Зузу.

— Но, принцесса, Аватар покинет Страну Огня, а воины Киоши останутся, как останется и ваша подруга, — Азула метнула в Джао взгляд, и он тут же поспешил поправить себя: — Подруга Хозяина Огня, дочь генерала Мэй. Вы должны признать, что вдвоем мы вряд ли справимся со всей Страной Огня.

Азула вскочила на ноги, задев стол, заваренное ею питье, плеснуло на столешницу. На влажном пятне заиграло бликами синее пламя. Джао показалось, что Азула ударит его, так исказилось от злости ее красивое лицо. Ударит наотмашь, закричит, прикажет ему убраться с ее глаз. Но вместо этого Азула закусила губу, стиснула руки так, что костяшки побелели, и тихо проговорила:

— Справимся. Если будем действовать с умом. Ты со мной, бывший адмирал Джао?

— Я с вами, принцесса, — кивнул Джао.

Азула улыбнулась сладко, слизнула кровь, выступившую на прокушенной губе, и залепила ему хлесткую пощечину. Пламя взвихрилось вокруг, запело, застонало, и Джао заморгал, схватился за щеку.

— Никогда, больше никогда не называй меня «принцессой». Мой титул будет «Хозяйка Огня» или же его не будет вовсе.

Джао снова кивнул, пламя с шипением пропало, снова из углов показались тени. Они обступили густо, плотно, были такими же живыми, как и дым вечером. Азула потерла ладонью о ладонь, хрипло дыша, и вдруг склонилась к Джао, прижалась губами к его губам. Она выпрямилась так быстро, что он подумал: привиделось. Сердце замерло, екнуло в груди, будто там, внутри, туго натянули струну чжэна. Азула как ни в чем ни бывало, снова уселась за стол, вытащила из кармана огрызок карандаша, да свиток бумаги. Пламя в светильниках стало ярче, засияло ледяным блеском, пока Азула бормотала неразборчиво себе под нос и чертила неровные линии на желтой шероховатой бумаге.

Джао чуть слышно вздохнул, снова потер щеку, облизнул губы, на языке остался легкий металлический привкус. 

***

В лесу стояла сонная тишина: не скрипели деревья, не шумели пышные кроны, даже игольчатая подстилка не хрустела под ногами. Джао снова обступил живой туман, перемешанный с дымом. Он казался густым — широко разлившаяся река молока, стекавшая с гор. Вокруг радостно носился Ктал, но и его не было слышно. Стоило ему отбежать на пару метров, как туман скрывал его присутствие. Так было всегда, сколько Джао жил в этом месте — живой туман царил в горах, прятал землю под белым полотном, опускался клоками в долину.

Поговаривали, что когда-то этот лес был полон духов, что именно на этом месте жили первые маги огня, как и все остальные, что истоки любой магии лежали в одном и том же месте. Не было различий между элементами, они уравновешивали и дополняли друг друга. Но кроме этого говорили, что Хозяин Огня Озай убил свою любимую жену, что главный советник Царства Земли — дрессированный медведь, что последняя магичка Водного Племени могла управлять людьми одним только взглядом...

Джао не был настолько наивен, чтобы отбрасывать возможные варианты, но и верить всякому бреду не спешил. Уж на что Озай был строг и даже иногда жесток, но в Хозяйке Огня Урсе души не чаял. И убили ее маги воды, когда покушались на наследников, тогда еще совсем крох. Как они подобрались к хорошо охраняемому острову, для Джао осталось загадкой. Озай был безутешен — едва-едва родилась Азула, принцу Зуко еще не исполнилось полутора лет, а сама Урса была слишком ослаблена родами, чтобы справиться с двумя магами.

Повезло, что сам Хозяин Огня прибыл на остров — он не успел спасти жену, но его отпрыски остались целы и невредимы. Маги воды превратились в пепел за мгновенья — разгневанный Озай не оставил их в живых даже для допроса. А стражники, которые были с ним, тихим шепотом рассказывали, как у трупа Урсы Хозяин Огня поклялся отомстить и стереть с лица земли Племя Воды.

Так началась война, длившаяся больше десяти лет, и когда Народ Огня был уже близок к победе, Племя Воды завладело Аватаром. Джао не удивился бы, узнав, что магичка Катара «промыла» Аангу мозги своей страшной магией. Иначе и быть не могло, не зря же она таскается за ним по пятам, даже в Страну Огня явилась. Ей же удалось сбить с толку наследного принца, который вместо того, чтобы постигать премудрости управления страной и военное дело, решил свергнуть своего отца.

Джао стиснул кулаки — предатель! Так подвести свой народ, который был выше и лучше всех остальных! Этот хлюпик, прячущийся за юбкой Мэй и воинов Киоши, не заслуживал чести управлять страной. Думать плохо о Хозяине Огня казалось неправильным, все же Джао до мозга костей был верен своей стране, но Зуко не заслуживал такой верности. Не после того, через что прошли Джао и Азула. Это Зуко был виноват, что ей пришлось бежать, спасая свою жизнь. 

Тихонько зарычал вынырнувший из тумана Ктал, шерсть на его загривке встала дыбом — собака почуяла чужих. Джао прислушался: лес был так же тих, как и минуту назад, туман стелился вокруг ровным слоем, но что-то явно изменилось. И первым это почувствовал Ктал, собака вернулась к Джао, чтобы защищать своего хозяина. Он положил ладонь на макушку пса, похлопал несильно, успокаивая, всмотрелся в колышущуюся массу. Невозможно было разглядеть, что творится на расстоянии метра — все вокруг заливал туман. 

— Кто здесь? — крикнул Джао. — Покажись!

В ответ не раздалось эха, туман оставался тихим и недвижимым. Джао показалось, что он окружен ватой, что он раскрывает рот беззвучно, что отзвуки его крика угасли быстрее, чем он сам их услышал. Туман стал еще плотнее, и Джао отступил на шаг. Ктал ощерился, заворчал ниже, показал клыки, хвост его вытянулся, словно палка.

На руке Джао расцвело пламя, желтое и яркое, оно осветило туман, зашипело сердито, будто туман испарялся от жара. Его клочки распадались в воздухе и снова собирались там, где их не мог коснуться огонь. С магией было спокойнее — он мог сам защитить и себя, и собаку, и жителей деревни. Азула в его защите не нуждалась. Внутри тоже разгорелся огонь, он тек по венам, заставляя кровь кипеть. Джао так давно не сражался, не использовал магию огня, что сейчас она казалась опьяняющей. Горячая сила, расходящаяся волнами по телу, кружила голову и дурманила. Предвкушение предстоящей драки стало невыносимым — Джао, сколько не пытался, не мог почувствовать чужого присутствия. Туман был тих и недвижим, словно он испугался жара и замер.

Внезапно прямо перед ним появилась маленькая девочка. Она слепо глядела перед собой, ее серые глаза казались неживыми. Бледная, встрепанная, с расцарапанной щекой, слишком жалкая, чтобы быть настоящим противником. Девочка обессиленно опустилась прямо на землю, и туман объял ее до плеч. У девочки были короткие, до плеч, волосы и небольшой аккуратный носик. Она не казалась опасной, она была здесь чужой, потерявшейся, и Джао заставил пламя исчезнуть. Он наперечет знал жителей их маленькой деревни и никогда раньше не видел эту девочку. Ктал перестал рычать, шумно потянул носом воздух и сделал пару шагов вперед. Глядя, как пес обнюхивает неизвестно откуда появившуюся девочку, Джао нахмурился. Все это было очень странно. 

Ктал громко тявкнул, забил хвостом по бокам и лизнул девочку в щеку. Та будто проснулась — испуганно захлопала глазами, тонко вскрикнула и упала на землю — испугалась собаки. И только сейчас Джао понял, что туман исчез за мгновение — он снова видел хвойную подстилку и выпиравшие из-под нее корни вековых деревьев.

— Ктал, перестань, — прикрикнул Джао, хлопнул себя по бедру, — сюда. Не бойся, он не укусит.

Девочка осторожно поднялась на ноги, настороженно взглянула на Джао.

— Ты как тут оказалась? Как тебя зовут? — спросил он, как мог, мягко. Не стоило пугать ее еще сильнее. — Собака не укусит, не бойся.

— М-меня зовут, — она запнулась, голос ее задрожал. — Не помню. Я не помню!

Девочка всхлипнула и крепко сжала кулаки. Джао думал, что она зайдется плачем, закричит от ужаса, но она, похоже, пыталась справиться со своим страхом. В ее карих глазах стояли слезы, она крутила головой, явно не понимая где находится. Ктал, почувствовав ее растерянность и панику, подошел ближе и толкнул ее носом. Девочка улыбнулась сквозь слезы, погладила собаку и решительно утерла мокрые щеки. Когда она подняла взгляд на Джао, тот увидел в ее глазах надежду.

— Мистер, а вы знаете, кто я?

— Нет. — Джао покачал головой. — Я знаю только то, что ты появилась тут из тумана. 

— Ясно, — ответила она, снова уставившись перед собой. Ее гладкий лоб прорезали морщинки — наверное, девочка старалась вспомнить, кто она и откуда. — Не помню, — пожаловалась она, — в голове туман.

— Слушай, внизу, в долине, деревня. Тебе там наверняка помогут, приютят. Ты можешь пойти со мной. — Джао не собирался тащить ее силком, но и оставлять маленькую беспомощную девочку в горах ему не позволяла совесть. 

— Хорошо, — ответила она и подошла ближе. — Мистер, а это ваша собака?

Ктал, предатель, не отходил от нее, подставлял крупную голову под ладонь и яростно вилял хвостом. Джао утвердительно кивнул.

— Она очень ласковая, — одобрила девочка. — А когда мы идем вниз, мистер? Может, кто-нибудь знает меня.

В словах был смысл, даже слишком много для ее возраста, и Джао насторожился. Но Ктал не выглядел встревоженным, опасности не ощущалось, и Джао тряхнул головой — лезут же всякие глупости. Одна маленькая девочка не может причинить вреда.

— Не называй меня мистером. Меня зовут Джао, — попросил он.

— Хорошо, — девочка широко улыбнулась, и на ее щеках заиграли ямочки. — А меня... Я не знаю, как зовут меня, наверное, тогда я могу выбрать любое имя?

Джао хмыкнул — она была такой милой, веселой и, казалось, перестала бояться. Повезло, что он наткнулся на нее раньше, чем какой-нибудь дикий зверь. По ночам с гор доносился протяжный вой.

— Тогда я выбираю... м-м... Дэма, — сказала она.

— И что это значит?

— Не знаю, — Дэма пожала плечами. — Это словно появилось в голове, и это слово красивое. Идем?

Ктал умчался вниз первым, а они шли неспешно, и вслед им с вершины горы потихоньку тек туман.

***

В деревне никто не узнал Дэму, но старуха Май обрадованно предложила ей пожить с ней и даже вытащила из сундука одежду почище. Штаны Дэмы сияли дырами, воротник с одной стороны оторвался и болтался до самого пояса, цвет одежды было не разобрать.

— Ну, устраивайтесь здесь, — сказал Джао. — Мне пора домой.

Дэма, как показалось Джао, не обрадовалась, что тот оставляет ее одну. Может, потому что все-таки Джао она знала чуть дольше и, наверное, доверяла ему. А может и потому, что Ктал уходил с Джао. Но пригласить Дэму жить в один дом с Азулой Джао не решился бы никогда.

— Вместо хвороста ты притащил домой какую-то оборванку!

Стоило Джао переступить порог, Азула метнула в него испепеляющий взгляд. Джао со вздохом повесил на крюк у дверей веревку. Про хворост он и вправду забыл, придется вернуться в горы завтра.

— Я встретил ее в горах, она была там совсем одна, и девочка ничего не помнит. Вы считаете, нужно было бросить ее там?

Глаза Азулы засверкали, воздух затрещал искрами, и Джао пожалел, что открыл рот. Воздух, казалось, можно было потрогать, он стал вязким и плотным, остро запахло дымом и гарью. 

— Надо было оставить ее там, — раздельно произнесла она. — Что проку в какой-то девчонке? А вдруг она шпионка? Вдруг она воткнет тебе нож в спину? Или ее послал Аватар, чтобы уничтожить нас?

— Принцесса, мне кажется...

— Лучше бы тебе не казалось, — жестко оборвала его Азула. — Ты сам сказал, что Аватар с подружкой собираются в тур по стране. Мы перхватим их где-нибудь и уничтожим. После этого разобраться с Зузу не составит особенного труда. Наша сила во внезапности и подготовке теплого приема. Мы устроим ловушку для них в приграничье. Сейчас не время играть в доброго дядюшку. Хватит уже сидеть в этой вонючей дыре. Мы не семья, это не наш дом, это не наша жизнь.

Сердце Джао больно екнуло. Он не сомневался, что Азула сумеет победить, а раз уж она решила действовать, то остановить ее было невозможно. Но все равно было жаль этого дома, спокойного времени и того сладко-горького чувства, которое охватывало Джао при виде Азулы. 

— Я понял, принцесса, прошу вас, скажите, что мне делать.

— Для начала избавься от этой маленькой крестьянки, которая почему-то бродит по нашему двору! Прогони ее прочь, если понадобится вместе со своей драгоценной псиной. Собака тебе тоже больше не понадобится, все равно придется оставить ее в деревне.

Джао вздрогнул: Дэма действительно была во дворе. Она гладила Ктала по голове и что-то беззвучно шептала. От нее веяло каким-то странным умиротворением и покоем. При взгляде на нее Джао совсем не хотелось уходить, совсем не хотелось снова сражаться. Им бы остаться тут, вплотную заняться домом, приготовиться к зиме, которая хоть и была мягкой, но...

Странные мысли, странный день, странная девочка. Джао тряхнул головой и обернулся через плечо: Азула смотрела пристально, и то, что она видела, ей совсем не нравилось. Джао стиснул кулаки.

— Ты зачем пришла? — грубо спросил он, выйдя на крыльцо. Дэма обрадованно улыбнулась и тут же попятилась. — Не нужно шастать по чужим дворам, раз тебя не приглашали. 

— Извините, Джао, я не хотела вам мешать. Я уйду, просто тетушка Май попросила меня передать вам и остальным жителям, что завтра вечером будет общее собрание. Она как раз готовила обед, и я вызвалась помочь, потому что хотела посмотреть на деревню... 

— Ясно, — оборвал Джао. — Я приду.

Она выглядела расстроеной и, казалось, вот-вот расплачется, и Джао почувствовал себя очень гадко. Как будто пнул беспомощного щенка. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, потом подумал об Азуле и о том, что она могла сделать с маленькой, никому ненужной девочкой, и решил: лучше пусть Дэма обижается на него, чем на нее случайно обрушится крыша дома, к примеру. Азула, если захотела бы, нашла бы способ избавиться от Дэмы так, чтобы никто кроме Джао не понял, что случилось. Дэма еще раз извинилась и бросилась прочь. Тихонько заскулил Ктал, и Джао шикнул на него, вернулся в дом.

Азула ждала его в коридоре у дверей и наверняка слышала каждое их слово.

— Довольны, принцесса? Девчонка обиделась и теперь и близко не подойдет к этому дому.

Он прошел в комнату, тяжело плюхнулся на продавленный матрас. На душе все еще было гадко. Дэма видела в нем... защитника? Или, может, просто того, кто помог ей, вытащил из тумана, привел в деревню. Он крепко зажмурился, и перед глазами появилось обиженное лицо девочки. Джао стукнул кулаком по матрасу. Какое ему было дело до Дэмы? Азула была права: ему следовало думать о другом. 

— Хорошо, ты все сделал правильно. — Джао вздрогнул, когда на плечо опустилась горячая ладонь, крепко стиснула. Острые ногти отчетливо ощущались сквозь плотную ткань.

Азула опять подобралась неслышно, словно кошка, ее янтарные глаза в сумраке комнаты казались темно-карими. Несмотря на то, что на улице царил день, в доме было темно — узкие оконца пропускали мало света. 

— Принцесса Азула!

— Тихо, молчи. — Она накрыла его рот ладонью. Кожа ее не была мягкой и гладкой, наоборот, она загрубела от постоянной работы. И сердце Джао зашлось болезненным стуком, защемило в груди от топкой нежности. — Не говори ничего. 

И Азула прильнула к губам Джао неловким, быстрым поцелуем. Он замер, не шевелясь, пока она провела языком по его губам, крепко стиснула руку. От Азулы тянуло жаром, и Джао показалось, что еще немного и затрещит одежда, осыпется пеплом, запылает матрас под ее коленями. Этого не могло случиться: даром что великий маг огня, Азула умела быть ледяной, одним взглядом заморозить пылкого поклонника. И глупцу повезло бы, если бы он отделался лишь попранной гордостью. 

— Не лежи бревном, идиот, — сказала она, и в тоне Азулы Джао услышал повелительные нотки. 

Иного и не требовалось: возбуждение перекинулось на него, вгрызлось острыми зубами в тело, и Джао застонал, подмял Азулу под себя. Он целовал ее крепко, покусывал губы, не давал отдышаться и снова целовал, пока не заныли губы. От запаха Азулы кружилась голова, перед глазами мелькали всполохи желтого и голубого пламени, и Джао было плевать, даже если сгорит дотла их маленький дом. Джао было плевать, если все вокруг поймут, что они — маги огня. Сейчас ничто не имело значения, только горячая, жадная до ласки Азула, которая крепко стискивала его затылок и тянула за волосы. Еще ближе, еще сильнее.

Она охотно подставлялась ласкам, позволила распахнуть полы юкаты, застонала высоко, гортанно, запрокинула голову. Джао огладил ее грудь, провел рукой по впалому животу, скользнул пальцами между бедер, огладил легко, невесомо, и сам задохнулся от своей смелости. От возбуждения перехватило дыхание, член упирался головкой в плотную ткань. Джао приподнялся, приспустил штаны и пережал член у основания. По коже прошла волна мурашек, окатила жаром от макушки до пяток. Джао стянул свою одежду, потянул вниз белье Азулы, и тонкая ткань затрещала в его руках.

— Животное, — хрипло прошептала Азула и засмеялась сытым, довольным смехом. 

Джао снова прильнул к ее коже, провел языком по животу, стиснул рукой грудь и понял, что дольше терпеть не сможет. Сознание заволокло алым маревом, от предвкушения поджались пальцы на ногах, и Джао осторожно огладил членом между ног Азулы, потерся головкой о влажную плоть. Азула снова высоко застонала еще шире развела ноги и приказала ясным чистым голосом:

— Ну же!

И Джао толкнулся вперед, с шипением втянув воздух. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Азула застонала болезненно, сжалась, и Джао вдруг понял, что натворил.

— Тише, моя принцесса, расслабьтесь.

Он снова погладил ее грудь, лизнул темный торчащий сосок, втянул его в рот. Он мял и ласкал грудь Азулы, стараясь не шевелиться, пока она сама не заерзала, осторожно закидывая ноги его на бедра. Тогда Джао снова начал двигаться, он не торопился, старался быть нежным, но близость Азулы, ее стоны сводили с ума и не давали сосредоточиться. Внутри точно свернулась тугая пружина, ее кольца сжимались все сильнее, все плотнее. Дыхание стало хриплым, кислорода не хватало, казалось, он весь пропал в том жаре, что растекался от Азулы.

Влажная от испарины кожа была соленой, Джао прильнул к губам Азулы, и та застонала ему в рот. И он сорвался — темп стал рваным, толчки — более глубокими. И когда Азула снова сжалась, впилась ногтями в его спину, Джао кончил, едва не придавив ее своим весом. Удовольствие острыми иголочками прошлось по всему телу, плеснуло жаром в лицо.

Он с трудом вышел из нее, перекатился на матрас рядом и уставился в темный низкий потолок. Спустя пару минут рядом заворочалась Азула, и Джао подумал, что нужно ей помочь, принести воды и салфеток. Но та словно мысли его прочла:

— Не вздумай подняться. — Она прильнула к его боку, и ее короткие волосы щекотно закололи кожу. — Не вздумай оставить меня.

Джао судорожно выдохнул и закусил губу, обнял Азулу, крепко прижал к себе.

— Я никогда не смог бы оставить вас, моя принцесса.

***

Приграничье раскинулось внизу, у подножья гор, большой, но провинциальный город, в который объединились мелкие деревеньки. Широкая река разливалась по долине серебристой лентой, вилась между гор, текла к океану. Отсюда до крайних земель Страны Огня было подать рукой. В ясный солнечный день с берегов приграничья можно было разглядеть исходящий дымом остров Полумесяца.

Богатые леса и поля, плодородная почва приграничья обеспечивали Страну Огня половиной запасов зерна и овощей. Это было тихое и мирное место, где люди предпочитали труд войнам и завоеваниям. Когда-то давно приграничье перешло во владение Страны Огня, чем был очень недоволен Царь Земли. Вроде как, эта часть земель была выторгована, как приданное одной из дочерей Царя Земли, которую выдавали замуж за Хозяина Огня. Сейчас уже никто не мог бы сказать, что произошло, но благородную девицу с позором вернули к царственному папеньке, а земли Хозяин Огня Азулон оставил себе в качестве компенсаци. И потом женился на Айле. Естественно Царь Земли не мог стерпеть такого пренебрежения и неуважения, впрочем, Народ Огня умел постоять за себя, потому у Царства Земли ничего не вышло.

Поэтому Джао совершенно не удивлялся тому, что в дворцовом перевороте Царство Земли попыталось вернуть себе свои земли. Хвала Богам, Аватару Аангу и Хозяину Огня Зуко хватило ума не идти на уступки в этом вопросе. Как бы то ни было, приграничье было относительно свободным — далекая от столицы провинция, которая переняла часть традиций народа Земли. Здесь мирно жили два народа, едва ли причислявшие себя к какой-либо стране, будь то Царство Земли или Страна Огня.

Восточнее тянулись обширные дубравы, и местные очень уважительно относились к здешним лесам. Их охранял мирный лесной дух — большая панда, которая могла становиться ужасным шестилапым монстром. Джао, как водится, не слишком верил, но в лесу ему всегда становилось тревожно.

Им с Азулой потребовался почти день, чтобы перебраться через перевал и спуститься в приграничье. Азула здраво рассудила: эта земля всегда было точкой соприкосновения интересов двух великих наций, Аватар никак не мог не заглянуть сюда. План был прост и понятен: добраться до приграничья, залечь там на дно, дождаться прибытия Аватара и следить. 

Они шли в молчании, Азула, видимо, просчитывала возможные варианты нападения, а Джао думал о Дэме. Когда они покидали деревню, Дэма снова пришла к ним. И пока Азула делала вид, что девочки не существует, Дэма просила Джао не уходить.

— Останьтесь здесь, — говорила она. — Я чувствую, случится что-то плохое, если вы уйдете. Джао, пожалуйста, не уходите. Ваше место здесь, вам же нравится здесь жить. Все жители этой деревни ваши друзья, а Ктал? Как он будет без вас?

— Вот и позаботься о нем, — грубовато проворчал Джао. Слова Дэмы глубоко его задели: неужели так заметно, что он не хочет покидать это место? Не хочет бросать то, что они с Азулой называли домом.

— А ваш урожай? Кто о нем позаботится? А хлеб для бабушки Май? — Голос Дэмы звучал все громче, словно она почувствовала его колебания. На ее лице была написана неподдельные забота и волнение, но Джао ли не знать, как хорошо люди умеют притворяться. Громко залаял пес и сорвался в жалобный скулеж.

— Хватит! — рявкнула Азула, потеряв терпение. — Мы уходим сейчас же.

— Ну, прощай, — пробормотал Джао, махнул рукой и подхватил свой раздувшийся походный рюкзак. 

Никто кроме Дэмы не вышел их провожать, но Джао затылком чувствовал взгляды. Встав на горную тропу, когда туман снова обнял ноги, Джао обернулся: маленькая фигурка Дэмы все еще была видна на фоне их дома. И отчетливо слышался вой собаки. Джао не позволял себе думать о том, что дальше станется с Дэмой и Кталом, он просто надеялся, что Май и староста позаботятся о них. Это больше не было его заботой — гораздо важнее была Азула, вот о ком нужно было думать.

Пока Джао и Азула спустились с горы, на приграничье упала ночь, ярко засияли звезды. Поверхность реки серебрили рябь и лунный свет, тихо плескали волны о размытые берега. Бледная от усталости Азула была похожа на привидение — луна высвечивала ее кожу до мертвенной белизны, глаза казались темными провалами, а искусанные губы — почерневшими.

Они остановились в гостинице на окраине города, где радушный хозяин с удовольствием сдал комнату милой «супружеской» паре. Азула, отвыкшая от длительных переходов, свалилась на постель, стоило ей ее увидеть. Не волновали ее ни пропыленная одежда, ни чистота комнаты. Хотя гостиница была очень миленькой, и хозяева явно следили за порядком. Джао сбросил рюкзак и отправился на поиски еды.

Так потянулись дни ожидания. По утрам Джао отправлялся на рынок рядом с центральной площадью — там всегда можно было узнать самые свежие новости. К обеду Джао возвращался домой — он тут же мысленно поправлял себя, — в гостиницу, к ожидавшей его Азуле. Та если и уходила куда-то днем, то к возвращению Джао всегда была в комнате. Небольшой стол, стоящий у окна, был завален желтоватыми исписанными листами, а сама Азула яростно грызла кончик карандаша. Она пыталась выбрать наилучший вариант для победы и никак не могла определиться.

Потом они обедали, занимались любовью — Джао казалось, что Азула мыслями далеко даже в моменты близости, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать, — и вечером шли гулять. По набережной, по шаткому причалу, по площади и опустевшим базарным рядам... За четыре дня Джао узнал этот город так, словно в нем родился. Они наметили возможные места для засады, прикинули откуда удобнее напасть так, чтобы Аватару и магу воды не удалось противостоять им. 

И, когда на пятый день народ вокруг ахнул и летающий зубр приземлился на главной площади, Джао знал, что настало время действовать.

— Спешить не будем, — лихорадочно бормотала Азула, когда он вернулся в гостиницу. — Спешить нельзя, второго шанса у нас может и не быть. 

— Через пару дней в честь Аватара устраивают празднество. Наместник, как я слышал, предложил ему задержаться и отдохнуть немного. Им выделили дом недалеко отсюда. А вечером Наместник готовит большой званный ужин, куда собирается вся знать.

— Тогда нам стоит нанести им визит вежливости, как думаешь? — задумчиво спросила Азула, ее красные губы растянулись в жутковатой улыбке. Джао сглотнул и сжал кулаки. — Вряд ли кто-то в этой дыре выше меня по происхождению. Не беспокойся, Джао, не нужно делать такое лицо, давай лучше подумаем, где тут можно разжиться приличной одеждой.

Ничего лучше, чем простые темно-красные одежды они не нашли. Азула усмехнулась и, не стесняясь Джао, сбросила свои вещи, облачившись в новые. И он только хмыкнул, поняв, как ей подходят цвета ее народа. Даже обыкновенная, лишенная вышивки и знаков отличия одежда, выгодно подчеркивала яркую красоту Азулы. Золотистые глаза стали еще выразительнее, едва касающиеся мочек ушей волосы заблестели в свете свечей, красные губы не казались вызывающе яркими, но привлекали внимание. От Азулы невозможно было оторвать взгляд, и Джао ощутил ревность. Странную, непонятную ревность, которая затопила его до кончиков пальцев. 

Джао тряхнул головой, постаравшись выбросить ненужные мысли из головы. Сегодня им не было места.

Дом наместника светился огнями, хотя назвать это «домом» у Джао не поворачивался язык. Это была огромная резиденция, которая по размерам могла соперничать с дворцом Хозяина Огня. Первый этаж был богато украшен лепниной и резьбой, у центрального входа располагались три статуи. Вокруг цвели пышные сады, а аромат, царивший тут, мог соперничать с обиталищем любого парфюмера. От слишком сладкого запаха у Джао засвербело в носу, а потом и вовсе разболелась голова. Услужливый мальчик у дверей с радостью вызвался проводить послушницу Храма Огня и ее сопровождающего в зал, где они надеялись встретиться с Аватаром.

Магичку воды Катару Джао приметил не сразу. Она стояла у балкона и напряженно всматривалась в небо. Аватар Аанг, особенно заметный в традиционном одеянии, стоял неподалеку от наместника. Они о чем-то негромко переговаривались, и на губах Аанга играла легкая приветливая улыбка. Было в его внешности что-то очень знакомое, то ли в разрезе глаз, то ли в общей жизнерадостности, но Джао ощутил тоску. Звериную, яркую тоску, затопившую его с головой. Он подумал, что этот Аватар совсем непохож на слабака, которого держит под контролем Катара, но в этот момент Азула тихонько потянула его за собой, и Джао послушно ступил следом в тень колонн.

— Нам нужно поздороваться, а если мага воды не будет рядом с Аватаром, то... В поднявшейся сутолоке мы сможем выбраться через дверь, которой пользуется обслуга, вон там, — зашептала Азула, указывая направо. — Думаю, против электрического разряда не устоит ни один человек, даже Аватар. Идем, Джао, сегодня мы сделаем первый шаг на пути возврата Народу Огня былого величия.

Пока они пробирались сквозь толпу к Аватару, Джао краем глаза следил за Катарой. Та все так же беспечно разговаривала с высоким зеленоглазым парнем, а Аватар Аанг, казалось, совсем расслабился и не ждет нападения. В зале было три охранника, но с ними Джао планировал расправиться без труда. Гораздо важнее, чтобы Аватар и маг воды не смогли поддержать друг друга.

— Здравствуйте, — поклонилась Азула. — Аватар Аанг мы долго ждали, чтобы выразить наше почтение. Я Маки из народа Огня, прислужница в Храме Огня. Настоятельница послала меня сюда, как только услышала о вашем приезде, чтобы выразить почтение и надежду, что она сможет увидеть вас в Храме. 

— Здравствуйте! — воскликнул Аанг. У него был высокий звонкий голос, и чистый открытый взгляд. Джао впился в его лицо глазами, стараясь понять, что же не так, почему лицо Аватара кажется таким знакомым. — Очень рад, познакомиться!

— Не думал, что госпожа Шайя уже нашла себе замену, — вставил в разговор Наместник. — Рад познакомиться с вами, госпожа Маки.

— Благодарю вас. К сожалению, настоятельница себя не очень хорошо чувствует, — говорила Азула, — хворь настигла ее чуть раньше известия о вашем прибытии. 

— Как печально, — вздохнул Аанг, — но мы поможем! Катара лучшая целительница, она сумеет справиться с любой болезнью! Завтра мы собирались навестить местного духа Хей Бая, но раз наша помощь нужна в Храме Огня, мы полетим туда. Можем подбросить и вас.

Джао показалось, что он услышал скрип зубов Азулы, но она улыбалась. Все той же пугающей, разрезающей лицо улыбкой.

— Вы настоящий Аватар! Не оставляете в беде жителей этой страны. Позвольте от всего нашего народа поблагодарить вас.

Азула вытащила из-за пазухи медальон. Широкое золотое основание покрывала вязь символов, алый камень на передней части сиял отполированными гранями, длинная золотая цепочка тонко звякнула, когда Азула передала Аватару медальон. Джао раньше никогда не видел его у нее, возможно, она хранила его втайне от него или же нашла, пока Джао собирал сплетни по утрам.

Аватар принял медальон с благодарностью, осторожно повесил на шею. Дальнейшее напоминало замедленную съемку. Сбоку раздалось звонкое: «Нет!», водяной хлыст полоснул по воздуху, Азула тонко вскрикнула и перекатилась через плечо. Джао обернулся. Дэма стояла у окна, схватив магичку Катару за рукав ее одеяния. 

— Не трогайте его! — кричала Дэма, ее желтое с красным одеяние трепетало так, словно девочку вот-вот унесет ураганом. — Он уже достаточно страдал, пожалуйста! Просто отпустите.

Катара отмахнулась от Дэмы, вырвала рукав из ее пальцев. Взмахнула рукой, и девочку волной воды откинуло назад.

— Что ты делаешь, Катара? — воскликнул Аанг, и в это время Азула собрала свои силы и ударила.

Молния попала Аангу в грудь, как раз в алый камень, и тот вспыхнул ярким светом. Аватара объяло пламенем, позади раздался громкий вопль, и Джао по наитию упал на пол. Взрывом вышибло окна, с потолка посыпались камни, погасло пламя свечей, пылью забило глаза и горло. Где-то выла женщина, ее надрывный крик бил по барабанным перепонкам. По щеке потекло горячее, и Джао утерся рукавом. У входа слышались вопли — уцелевшие в обвале хрипели и стонали, пробирались к выходу.

Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, пламя желтым шаром расцвело на его ладони. Джао закусил губу и осмотрелся, зашелся кашлем. Пыль еще не улеглась, клубилась вокруг черно-серым облаком, попадала в нос. Из нее вынырнул Наместник, взглянул на Джао безумными глазами, схватился за голову и рванул к выходу. Он споткнулся о камень, коротко вскрикнул, почти заглушив звук удара, и так и остался лежать изломанной куклой. Азулы не было видно, как и Аватара с его магичкой.

Джао осторожно двинулся вперед. 

Азулу он нашел почти сразу. ее завалило обломками наполовину, бледную щеку покрывала черная пыль. Глаза Азулы были прикрыты, словно она спала. Джао бросился к ней, осторожно поднес ладонь к ее носу. Азула не дышала, по виску ее к подбородку стекала тонкая струйка бордово-черной крови.

— Моя принцесса, — прошептал Джао, — пожалуйста, откройте глаза.

Азула умерла, умерла вот так просто, придавленная плитой. Его принцесса, которая была рождена, чтобы побеждать и выживать любой ценой, умерла под обломками перекрытия после взрыва. В это было сложно поверить, их история не могла так просто закончиться! Ему вспомнились слова маленькой девочки, которая просила не уходить, просила остаться и предупреждала. Сердце словно ледяной рукой стиснуло, и он обернулся. Аватар Аанг, виновник всего произошедшего, стоял рядом и с сожалением смотрел на Азулу. Медальона на его груди больше не было, как и ожогов на лице и руках. Джао схватил его за грудки, встряхнул, зарычав от боли и бешенства. Огонь померк, и все вокруг погрузилось во тьму.

— Это все ты виноват, ублюдок! Я убью тебя! Принцесса умерла из-за тебя!

Джао отшвырнуло в сторону, сковало льдом ноги и руки. Он захрипел, сплюнул кровь, перемешанную с пылью и песком, на пол.

— Ты в порядке? — послышался хриплый женский голос. — Что это было такое?

— Этот туман сводит с ума, показывает худшие кошмары, на которые способно человеческое сознание.

Неожиданно пыль расступилась, сквозь дыры в потолке проглянула луна. Джао увидел Дэму. Она парила в воздухе, и лунный свет, казалось, высвечивал ее изнутри. Она словно была ненастоящей, духом. Она свернулась в воздухе клубком и казалась спящей. И Джао вдруг понял, почему лицо Аватара казалось таким знакомым: Дэма была его точной копией.

Аватар Аанг и маг воды Катара стояли неподалеку, но выглядели совсем иначе. Или это луна сделала их такими? Катара словно постарела на сорок лет, ее седые волосы блестели в лунном свете, красивое лицо изрезали морщины, но она, без сомнения, все еще была очень опасной. Вода, повинуясь ее желанию, вернулась в бурдюк. Аватар Аанг тоже постарел, длинная редкая бородка была похожа на козлиную, бритая голова блестела, словно шар. Джао захотелось свернуть шею им обоим. Они все причинили Азуле боль, они заставили ее страдать, лишили дома.

Он сделал еще одно усилие, вырываясь из ледяных оков, бросился к магам, ударил огнем, что есть сил, но Катара снова отбросила его к стене. От удара шаткие обломки перекрытия снова посыпались вниз, и Джао застонал от боли. Сознание заволакивал туман, перед глазами все расплывалось. Он крикнул так громко, как мог:

— Я Джао-завоеватель, Аватар, я все равно убью тебя! — и застонал от острой боли. Сверху обрушился кусок плиты, придавив его собой. 

Громко завизжала маг воды, и Аватар крикнул ей: 

— Кая, постой! 

Туман стал еще плотнее, обступил со всех сторон, сдавил плотным коконом. Джао вдруг вспомнился радостный лай Ктала, когда он возвращался домой, напряженную, ожидающую его фигурку Азулы на крыльце, и он понял, что это время, проведенное в затерянной меж гор деревушке, было самым счастливым в его жизни. У него была семья, настоящая семья, которая ждала его дома. И от всей души Джао пожалел, что не послушал совета Дэмы, что не прислушался к себе и не заставил Азулу остаться.

Легкие свело холодом, Джао больше не чувствовал ни ног, ни рук. Последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем потерять сознание, стал громкий радостный крик:

— Джинора, я нашел тебя!

***

Дым стелился по земле сизой полосой, не поднимался выше колен, но казался таким густым и плотным, что ступать было тяжело. Ноги вязли в нем, тонкие серые щупальца тянулись вслед, хватали за штаны и сапоги. Щупальца казались живыми, но, конечно, это было вовсе не так. 

Джао отмахнулся, удобнее устроил на спине походный рюкзак — он тоже норовил соскользнуть, старался задержать в пути. По спине тек пот, рубаха прилипла к телу, влажные волосы лезли в глаза. Джао отер лицо рукавом, распрямил плечи и двинулся вперед еще решительнее. Глухо звякнула в недрах полупустого рюкзака походная посуда, под подошву сапога попал острый камень. Но все это было неважным, слишком незначительным, чтобы обращать внимание и останавливаться. Оставалось совсем немного — Джао возвращался домой.


End file.
